


Cusp of Manhood

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good morgana, M/M, MORGANA SHIPS MERTHUR, Magic is legal in Camelot, Teen!Merlin, Uther ships Merthur, kid!Merlin, noble merlin, so its a little AU-ish, teen!arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea is that Merlin is the young son (11?) of the deceased Lord Balinor and Lady Hunith. Hunith writes King Uther saying that her son is in need of a strong male role model as he's becoming out of control. She asks the king to foster Merlin at court. Uther decides that Arthur (16?) should be the one in charge of Merlin. It all starts when he sends Arthur with a group of Knights to patrol and on the way back they are to pick up Merlin and return to court with him. I picture this as being in part funny.</p><p>I asked someone to give me a new idea/prompt. So here it is! I'm not good at humor but I'll give it my best~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Hunith's Fussy Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aranei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, the little fussy lordling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did pretty good on this one :D

“And that's how I received this welt and this horrendous hair, my Lady!” finished Master Bran, pointing at his frizzy blue-ish green hair while he lifted his robes in order for a bruise on his shin to show. Lady Hunith gave the poor tutor a sympathetic look. Then she moved her weary eyes towards her son and her gaze became stern. Her young and only son, Merlin, scowled from where he stood next to his tutor. He had his twig-arms crossed over his chest and refused to look at either of them. Lady Hunith sighed. This wasn't the first time Master Bran asked for her attention while she was brooding away in her cold chambers. But this time Master Bran was _very_ angry.

 

“Master Bran, Merlin will not go without repercussion.” Hunith glanced at her son. “Merlin turn his hair back.” Merlin had the audacity to grumble at her. _“Now_ Merlin!” Hunith exclaimed. Merlin half-heartedly complied and magicked Master Bran's hair to its usual faded brown. “Now apologize.” she said. Merlin looked at her, scandalized but realized he better obey when his mother tightened her hand around her wrist. Merlin gave a low 'forgive me Master Bran'. Hunith turned to the tutor again. “You are excused. I wish to speak to my son alone.” Master Bran harrumphed after a stiff bow and stormed away, holding back on slamming the door shut. When they were alone, Hunith addressed her son.

 

“Merlin, I'm disappointed in you. Not only did you use your magic for foolish tricks, but you disrespected and humiliated Master Bran! You are the Emrys! Behave like it!” With every word Hunith sounded angrier. She usually used a gentle tone, but she too had enough.

“He deserved it.” Merlin mumbled and shuffled his feet.

“I don't care.” Hunith said. She was tired of her son's snappy behavior. “You will suffer the consequences. I forbid you of your archery and magic lessons for a week and in the meantime you will sit with me and go over your history and Latin lessons.” Merlin groaned. Both subjects were his least favorite.

“I don't want to study a useless language and know about who died and when!” Merlin retorted. A vein on Hunith's forehead began to pulse.

“I've had enough of your behavior, young man!” she shouted. Merlin stepped back, caught off-guard. She immdiately regretted her outburst. Merlin's eyes shined with unspilled tears. He turned around and rushed out of his mother's chambers.

 

Hunith sighed and sank into a chair. She put her arms over the desk in front of her and twiddled with her wedding ring on her finger. She glanced at her bed and studied it with sorrowful eyes. She would have to lay there, alone without a warm body and a safe embrace again. With a heavy heart, she recalled how two years ago, how she eagerly opened a letter that carried news of her husband, only to regret ever opening it when she read its contents. Her husband, Lord Balinor, was dead.

 

And now, Merlin was eleven years old, barely on his merry way to become a man. However, his father was dead and Merlin was only getting more out of hand. If Balinor was alive, he would of led their son with a firm, but gentle hand. Hunith rubbed at her temples. She had tried, honestly she had. But she just wasn't what Merlin needed. She was good with lessons, as Balinor was good with magic and drilling. But Merlin hated lessons and would snap at her. She would snap back and then Merlin would be punished which would only make him more bratty. She was ashamed to say, she couldn't handle him anymore like she used to when he was younger. Merlin needed a strong, stern, brotherly figure he could get along with splendidly. And that's when it came to her.

 

King Uther certainly had his son in line. Thankfully Camelot was over the 'burn the magic users to ashes' so it was safe for Merlin. She decided to inform King Uther right away. The Pendragons and Drakons were close enough friends for Hunith to ask for such a task. She grabbed a parchment and began to write away.

 

_Dearest King Uther Pendragon of Camelot,_

 

_I have something to ask of you. Its about my son, Merlin. You see, he's at that age where he gets smart-mouthed. I'm sure you remember how Arthur or Morgana (most likely Morgana) behaved at that age. However, without his father, Merlin is, to put it lightly, a nightmare. I ask for a favor. I wish to send my son to Camelot. He's in dire need of a role model. His Royal Highness is the perfect model of honor and control, he could learn much from your regal court. I plea for his Highness to understand. I do not know what to do with him anymore. He's finally cracked his tutor._

 

_Please answer soon._

 

_Signed, Lady Hunith Drakon_

 

Hunith nodded, satisfied with how her letter turned out and wrapped it into a tube and sealed it. She called for her messenger from her window—a magical raven. “Take this to King Uther Pendragon of Camelot.” she instructed. The raven squawked and plucked the rolled up parchment from her hands then flew away. Hunith relaxed into her seat. All Uther needed to do was answer.

 

* * *

 

 

At last, after two and a half days, Uther responded back. Hunith opened the letter with trembling hands, not sure if she should be jumping with joy or quaking with fear. But when she read its contents, she decided jumping with joy (mentally) would be the right reaction.

 

_Dearest Lady Hunith Drakon of Ealdor,_

 

_Thank you for trusting me with your concerns. I am deeply honored, my Lady. And as for your request, of course I accept! Merlin may stay in Camelot for as long as it pleases my Lady and as long as the boy needs! Its not a bother at all. Why, I remember just like it was yesterday when my dearest daughter Morgana threw her little tantrums. And just like my Lady suggested, the boy is indeed of need of a brotherly figure. I have the perfect young man for this task. My son, Prince Arthur will be the most fitting. You have my word. In fact, my son has agreed to fetch the little Lordling and is on his way as I write._

 

_Signed, King Uther Pendragon_

 

Hunith carefully put away the letter in the drawer of her desk and went to find her son. He would prepare at once!

 

* * *

 

 

When Hunith told her son of her plans he reacted the exact way she knew he would.

 

“WHAT!?” Merlin had screeched. “You're _abandoning_ me!? Why!? Don't you love me? I don't understand what I did wrong!” Hunith put her hands firmly on her hips.

“Its time you have a change of character, young man. I think this little trip is the perfect way of doing so!” Hunith tried to ruffle her son's hair, but the boy backed away with wide doe-eyes.

“You're going to send me where they kill magic users? Have you forgotten that I have magic, mother?” Hunith rolled her eyes.

“Dearest son, I'm not sending you anywhere. Prince Arthur is coming for you. And if you had put your full attention to your studies, you would of known that the ban of magic was lifted over twenty years ago. Now enough of this! Prince Arthur will arrive at any moment! Unlike yourself, he immediately obeyed his father and is half way here! I had your manservant prepare your things in advance. Just a few things since Prince Arthur was kind enough to go out of his way to fetch you.” Merlin groaned loudly and in a completely theatrical manner. Hunith clicked her tongue.

 

“I hope Prince Arthur is a patient man.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun.


	2. Fetching the Little Lordling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur fetches Merlin from Ealdor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! YASS HUNNY, YAAAAAAAASS!
> 
> Enjoy :DDDDDD
> 
> Oh! Btw, keep an open mind folks! I want the Merthur to progress in so many directions but I don't know which one to take. But for sure, it will end in Merthur (when Merlin's older) and Merlin will end up as Arthur's consort.

**A day before Uther responded...**

 

“Father, how could you do this to me?” Arthur demanded. He and Uther were walking side by side. The prince was agitated while the king had an air of satisfaction. If he wasn't in a thoroughly good mood, he would of snapped at his son for daring to use that tone with him. But since he was formulating a plan in his head that was bound to be successful, he let his son's preposterous behavior slide.

 

“Lady Hunith has asked me to take care of her son for her and I said I would and I will. However, I am the king and I have many tasks to do.” Uther said. “So, this is where you come in. You will play the brotherly figure for the little lordling and amuse him. Who else but the prince of Camelot to fulfill this task? You're practically the hero little boys like the little lordling look up to.” Arthur was outraged and confused.

“Father, I'm not entirely sure what it is you want me to do. What am I suppose to do with a _child_? I can't take him to hunts!” Uther looked at his son with a raised brow.

“And why not? You started hunting for rabbits and quails when you were twelve!”

“But I knew how to use a crossbow! And what if he gets lost? And then what?”

“Then, you better look after him well since he is your responsibility. Think of this as a test to see if you're capable. If you can't look after a child, then how do you expect to handle your own sons?” Uther said. He clapped his son's back. “Now, I have matters to attend to. And shouldn't you be on your way to pick him up? Go on, off you go!” Uther gave Arthur a little shove. Arthur whirled around and raised his pointing finger.

“But father—”

“Good luck to you, son!” Uther said and left his son standing there with his finger up and mouth half-way open.

 

* * *

 

 

**Present time**

 

“So... Why is Prince Arnold going to come get you again?” Merlin rolled his eyes at his friend's question. He stopped grooming his stallion for a moment to stare at Will. Seriously, they've been discussing the matter ever since his Mother told him about her plans.

“His name is _Prince Arthur._ ” Merlin corrected then picked up the pace again after Archimedes started nickering for stopping. “And he's going to come get me because my mother decided it would be a wonderful idea to spend my time with him. She said I was 'out of hand'.” Merlin scoffed and brushed his horse's shoulder a little harder. It was the most ridiculous thing his mother had ever said. Since when is he 'out of hand' like she had put it? He was perfectly under control and very mature for someone his age!

“Have you ever met him?” Will asked after a big, loud bite from his apple. Merlin shook his head.

“Only heard of him. The maids and the visiting ladies fawn over him. He's supposedly very good looking and is the most 'gallant knight in all of the kingdoms'.” Merlin finished, imitating the ladies' voices in a high pitched tone. Will snorted.

“I wouldn't be surprised if he was a fraud. Nothing but a spoiled brat.”

“Well, if he is I'll happily rub that in Lady Natalie's face.”

 

Hunith passed by them and joined them in the stables. “Merlin! There you are!” Hunith exclaimed. She wrinkled her nose at the sharp scent of horse and hay. She usually avoided the stables since she wasn't very fond of them and were no place for a lady, nor for a her son. “In the stables again? And why are you grooming your horse? The stable boys will be out of a job.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Archimedes doesn't like anyone else grooming him besides me. He almost bit the last stable boy.”

“It doesn't matter. But if you stink you will bathe again. We have to make a good impression and I don't want to drive Prince Arthur away because of your odor. And change those rags! I have something else prepared for you.”

 

Merlin gave Will a look who waved at him exaggeratedly with a large smile. Merlin stuck his tongue out him and allowed himself to be whisked away by his mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin grumpily stood still as his manservant dressed him while his mother lectured him about addressing royalty correctly. Merlin sighed and wriggled. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to address royalty. He wasn't some country bumpkin.

“Mother, I know that I'm suppose to call the king and prince by 'royal highness' or 'sire'.”

“Merlin, stop moving around so much. You're giving Matthew trouble.” Hunith said. She interrupted her small unneeded lesson to scold him. “And I'm reminding you in case you forgot! Seeing that mostly everything goes in one ear and goes out the other.” Matthew finished buttoning Merlin's tunic and left at Hunith's request, leaving her to fuss with her son's hair. When it was arranged the way she wanted it, she nodded to herself. The sound of heavy hooves outside caught their attention. Hunith looked out the window. A dozen men on horses clad in armor arrived from Ealdor's gates.

 

Hunith whirled to face her son. “The Prince is here.” she said. She straightened her gown and hair and headed for the door to exit out of her son's chambers. “Come along, Merlin.” Merlin summoned a looking-glass with his magic. He scowled when he looked at himself. His hair was plastered against his head, making his ears stick out even more. He ruffled it until it was in its usual messy style that curled around his ears and went after his Mother when he heard her calling out for him from the halls.

 

* * *

 

 

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur stared at the quaint village of Ealdor. It was obviously much smaller than Camelot. It wasn't flooding with people and it didn't have shop stands at every corner. There was more grass than pavement and farmers than city-goers. It was completely different from what Arthur was used to. Thank god he wasn't the one who needed a recreational little getaway.

 

“Excuse me.” Arthur said to a simple farmer in his best authoritive voice. The farmer looked around to see if there was anyone else Arthur could of addressed. When he saw none he pointed at his thin chest and mouthed _me?_ Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that country folk weren't used to royalty, but _really_. Arthur watched the farmer splutter over himself and give a half coherent response and pointed the direction. “Thank you, kind sir.” Arthur said and didn't wait for the farmer to respond but pushed his horse into a gallop. He could hear his knights following behind him.

 

They arrived at a two story manor made entirely of stone with pointed roofs and a small tower. It had tall frosty windows and two iron doors. It looked like a miniature castle. _A miniature haunted castle._ Arthur thought.

 

Lady Hunith and her son Merlin were waiting for him in the council room of the Drakon House. Hunith was sitting in her grand seat and Merlin was next to her in a smaller chair.

 

“Welcome, Prince Arthur.” Lady Hunith said with a kind smile. Merlin gave Arthur a quiet 'your royal highness' to acknowledge him. He didn't seem very happy, unlike his mother. It irked Arthur a little (who wasn't beaming with joy when they saw a Prince!?), but he told himself that Merlin probably was going to Camelot against his will. Hell, if he was forced to stay in dingy little Ealdor, he wouldn't be beaming with joy either. Arthur gave Lady Hunith a respectful bow and a 'my lady'.

“Once again, I thank his Royal Highness and your dear father for accepting my petition.” Lady Hunith said. “Would his Highness care for something to eat? I presume you must be hungry.” He really was hungry. Before coming for the little Lordling, he had to patrol the borders and forests to make sure there wasn't any bandits camping out. And the soggy soup Morris had prepared wasn't enough to fill him up.

“Of course, my Lady. Thank you for your kindness.”

Lady Hunith looked delighted. “Then let us eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin poked at his food half-heartedly. Will, who sat next to him, on the other hand was munching on a chicken leg happily. Freya, Merlin's cousin once removed, looked at him with disgust as she lightly patted her lips with a napkin. Freya and Will were family friends and also meant to be married someday. Their parents, Sir Harrison, Will's father, and Lady Juliana, Freya's mother, had known Merlin's own mother and father since they were children. Sir Harrison was the Drakon's head knight and Lady Juliana was Hunith's cousin. Will was a squire and Freya was still learning how to walk properly 'like a true lady' but she had high aspirations to become a lady-in-waiting (which she was probably meant to be anyways).

 

“Will, stop eating like a pig.” Freya hissed at him. Will frowned at her but slowed down. Though he pretended he was annoyed by his fiance, he secretly wanted to please her after a crude comment she said about their future marriage. Freya looked at Merlin and motioned with her eyes to look to his left. Merlin did so and saw the Prince talking about something with his Mother and a red-haired knight named Leon. Merlin looked back at his cousin and shrugged, not understanding what her point was.

“So, that's Prince Arthur? He's _very_ handsome.” Freya sighed. Will glared at Arthur, who in turn, didn't even notice. “I wonder what lucky maiden he'll marry. He probably has a betrothed by now. How old is he? Sixteen, seventeen? Doesn't matter. Whoever he's meant to marry must be _very_ beautiful.” she finished and fanned herself with her hand.

“Isn't he going to marry Princess Morgana?” Will said over a mouthful of chicken. He had already forgotten about pleasing Freya.

Freya looked at him in indignation and horror and it wasn't because of the grease around his lips.

“No, you dimwit!” she whispered. “Princess Morgana is his half-sister!”

Merlin looked at Freya in surprise. “King Uther has another child?” he asked.

 

“Not with the former queen." Freya said in a hushed tone. "After she died, you see, King Uther took another wife who was also formerly his friend's wife, Gorlois. Lady Vivienne already had a daughter, who is also currently Escetir's ruler, Queen Morgause. But the child he had with Lady Vivienne was Princess Morgana. However, Lady Vivienne committed suicide from grief from her first husband's death.” Freya informed.

“That's horrible.” Merlin said.

“Royalty and all that always ends in tragedy.” Will said. He looked at his chicken, as if debating if he was still hungry after Freya's short and sad lesson. In the end, he decided he was. Freya shook her head in disappointment at Will.

“Some people never learn.” she sighed.

“Wait until his breeches don't fit, then he'll learn.” Merlin chucked. He and Freya laughed at Will who barked at them in embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you, Lady Hunith, for the wonderful food you provided us with.” Arthur said. He and his knights (and the little lordling) were outside, in front of the Drakon House with their horses ready.

“You do not wish to stay a little longer to rest, your Royal Highness?” Hunith asked him.

“I thank you sincerely for your offer, my Lady. But I'm afraid I have to decline. My father is eagerly expecting me and your son to arrive as soon as possible. I hope it is not a problem.”

“No, no. Its fine, Highness.” Hunith said, waving her hand dismissively. Just in time, Will appeared with Archimedes. “Thank you, William.” she told him. The boy responded respectfully and stayed until Merlin would depart. Hunith turned to her son. “Its time to go, son. Behave.” Hunith said. Merlin only nodded and walked towards his horse. Will gave him the reins to Archimedes. Merlin was about to mount his horse, but Arthur stepped in.

 

“Allow me, your Grace.” the Prince said, offering a smile. Merlin looked at his mother with questioning eyes. His mother gave a firm nod as if saying _go on_. Reluctantly, he gave back the reins to Will and allowed himself to be picked up by the waist and placed on his saddle. With reins in hand again, Merlin looked down at the prince.

“Thank you, your Royal Highness.” he said. He didn't offer a smile or a glance for second longer. He quickly faced forward and ignored Arthur's burning gaze on him. He looked at Will and smiled at him. “Good bye, Will. Hopefully I'll be back.”

“I hope so too.”

 

Arthur mounted his horse and gave the order to move after all good byes were out of the way. Merlin looked back for a bit. He saw Will and his mother waving at him.

 

There was no going back. Not until his mother or King Uther saw it fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, after this the good stuff come in......I think.


	3. The Prince Prat and the Idiot Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3~ Yay! There's a bit of a cliffhanger and some questions that need to be answered, all which will be addressed to in the next chapter which I don't have! Hahahahaha 8D

Merlin fought the insisting urge to yawn loudly for the fifth time. He had been hearing the knights talk of absolutely boring knightly stuff for hours ever since they departed from Ealdor. For a moment, Merlin had fallen asleep on top of his horse. But Archimedes wriggled his rump and shook Merlin as if saying _wake up!_ Usually he appreciated his strong connection with animals because of his magic, especially with his horse, but sometimes he wished his horse just minded his own horse business.

 

Merlin wasn't addressed very often. The prince occasionally asked him if he was comfortable. Merlin had answered tightly and a little sarcastically that he was so comfortable he almost slept on his horse. The prince and his knights had laughed, but Merlin hadn't. He was tired of his sitting position and being with the prince was so boring. If they weren't talking, then they were just riding, but right now they were talking. Some business about Camelot or whatever. Merlin wasn't sure and he didn't care because their conversations didn't interest him. He was just beginning to decide whether he should try for a little nap again or try talking to Morris (who was extremely bashful and skittish), when Arthur's horse moved next to his.

 

“And how are you faring, your Grace?” he asked. Merlin looked at him with a mix of annoyance and boredom. Damn the prat who disturbed his peace! Merlin offered a fake smile.

“Just fine, Sire.” Merlin wanted to leave it at that. He wanted to sleep and rest! Merlin felt his stomach quietly rumble. Damn, and now he was hungry! Merlin regretted not eating when he had the change back home.

“So tell me...Merlin? Was it?” Arthur said. He tested the strange name. “Or do you prefer 'your grace'?” He couldn't blame the little lordling if he preferred his title. What sort of name was _Merlin_?

“Either is fine, Sire.” Merlin said a little impatiently. He just wanted the Prince to go on with what he was going to say so he could rest in peace. For a moment Arthur looked a little miffed, but went on talking with a smile.

“Tell me about yourself.” he said a little too loudly. “I'm afraid we haven't talked much, have we?” said the prince. It was obvious he was just trying to make small talk to stay in his good graces, not because he was actually interested. But Merlin obliged either way.

“What does his Highness wish to know?”

“I hear you have magic? Did you just start to learn?”

“Yes, I have magic. And no, I haven't just started. I've been using magic since I was a babe...Sire.”

 

“How fascinating. I always thought magic users developed their talents. You're a special one then?” Arthur was genuinely intrigued this time. Merlin felt a little shy all of a sudden. Of course he was used to people fawning over his magic in his little town but this was different somehow. He didn't think Arthur was the type to be easily impressed.

“I suppose, Sire. The Druids call me 'Emrys'. Whatever that means. I think that's just a title they came up with.”

 

There was an awkward silence for just a second. Thankfully Sir Kay butted in. “We don't have much magic users in Camelot, your Grace.” the older knight said to the young warlock. Merlin looked at him in surprise. Sir Leon and a couple of other knights glanced at Sir Kay with warning eyes and tense jaws.

“Why not?” he asked with an innocent tilt of his head. He missed the look Arthur was giving the knight.

 

“Even without the ban of magic, some people still feel hatred for the magic users, especially in Camelot. No one really _kills_ any magic users anymore because of the Princess Morgana's abilities, and well, murdering is against the law, but many jump at the chance to talk ill of them.” he informed. Merlin blanched and before he could say anything, Arthur swooped in to Kay's rescue.

“Do not worry, lordling. You are perfectly safe with me. My knights and I will protect you.” For a moment, he didn't realize what he had said out loud, not until all his knights had stopped riding their horses to look at him over their shoulders. He could practically feel Merlin burn with embarrassment and anger next to him.

 

“Did you...just?” Merlin said in a trembling voice. “You called me lordling!” Merlin shouted. Merlin couldn't believe it! The prat prince dared to make a mockery of his given title! That was the exact little nickname Will would call him when they fought and even some of the other children just to pull his metaphorical pigtails. He _hated_ the nickname and somehow Arthur found out about the nickname and called him by it!

 

Arthur sighed and rubbed at his forehead. Damn his father for calling Merlin nothing but 'lordling' back in Camelot. Half of the castle who was expecting Merlin knew of the nickname because how often Uther used it and had freely begun to say it when mentioning him. He knew it was meant for teasing but he didn't know how badly Merlin would react. Apparently, he hated it.

 

“Forgive me, your Grace. It was just a slip of tongue. Mostly everyone in Camelot is using it, including my father.” Arthur said, hoping it would calm Merlin down, but it didn't.

“Everyone in Camelot is calling me by that horrendous nickname!? Even the king!?” Merlin exclaimed. His stuck out ears were flushing red and his small fists were clutching at the reins tightly.

“No, no. Not everyone.” Arthur said with a wince. “And my father meant it only as an endearment. We had no idea how much you weren't fond of it.”

“Fond of it!? I despise it!”

“Please calm down, your Grace. Its childish to get riled up over a silly thing.”

“Oh yeah?” Merlin raised an eyebrow in challenge. “See how you like it. _Princeling_!”

 

Arthur froze. He didn't realize how awful the nickname sounded until it was directed at him. He told himself to calm down. He would not be riled by a _child_ of all things. He was a man of sixteen years! He could handle it. “Your Grace, I'll have you know I do not allow myself to—”

“Princeling!” Merlin exclaimed loudly. He had a wide impish smile. The corner of Arthur's lip twitched.

“Your Grace, it is rude to—”

“Princeling!” Merlin said even louder. “Princeling, princeling!”

 

Arthur snapped.

 

“How dare you address me that way!” Arthur roared. His knights looked at him with mouths open. But Merlin looked amused more than anything. “Have you forgotten who I am? I am the prince! You'll earn yourself a spanking if you—” Merlin leaned forward with that little grin of his.

“Prince. Ling.” he said.

 

Arthur howled in rage, startling the birds from the trees.

 

* * *

 

 

For most of the day after Merlin and Arthur's little quarrel, they rode in silence due to the prince's strict orders, though Merlin occasionally disobeyed the rule by sneezing or hiccupping or  _both_. 

And then Arthur finally decided it was time to rest, but only because night began to fall. Merlin was struggling to get off his horse. Usually it wasn't much of a chore, but his legs, back and bum were so _sore!_ Merlin wriggled around over his horse like a worm. Arthur snickered and walked over to him.

 

“ _Your Grace_ ,” Arthur said. He didn't sound the least bit respectful. “Allow me.” It was a parody of the first time Arthur helped him with his horse. Arthur grabbed Merlin, who squeaked as Arthur's hands tightened around his waist less carefully than before, and put him down on his wobbly feet.

“Ow! You brute! Be careful!” Merlin squalled. He rubbed his butt firmly with both hands. Arthur snorted.

 

“Poor little lordling.” he taunted. “Is your little bottom sore?” Merlin glared at him. Sir Leon rolled his eyes and told Arthur to leave him alone.

“Stupid prat prince.” he grumbled as Arthur walked away.

“I heard that!” Arthur called out, then mumbled 'idiot sorceror'. Sir Leon walked up to Merlin. Merlin's glare softened a bit.

 

“Would you like me to carry you, your Grace?” the handsome knight offered sympathetically. Besides Arthur, he was one of the younger knights and closer to Arthur's age but still older than the prince by two years. Merlin looked at Arthur who was watching them in amusement. Despite being tired, he couldn't give Arthur the satisfaction of proving himself weak.

“There's no need. I'm not a baby.” Merlin said to Sir Leon. Sir Leon looked a little crest fallen. Merlin couldn't help but add “But thank you, Sir Leon.”

Sir Leon smiled brightly at him. “Well, if you need anything, please do not hesitate to tell me or any of the other knights.” the red-head said with a smile and gently ruffled Merlin's hair.

 

Merlin blushed up to his ears. Well, at least one knight was kind to him. He brushed past the knight and acted nonchalant but he secretly decided Sir Leon was his favorite out of everyone. He was what every knight should be and was an admirable man! Why couldn't the prince Prat be more like him?

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin sat in between Sir Leon and Sir Pellinore on the hard ground around the fire. He was handed a large bit of dried meat and was chewing it absentmindedly as he struggled to be interested in what the knights were talking about. Thankfully he had already eaten a big bowl of stew so at least he wasn't hungry and bored again. He didn't fully hear everything they said. He only caught a few bits. This was so far what he had learned from the knights—they liked women, though some claimed to like both or were _flexible_ though he wasn't sure what that meant. For some reason, Sir Leon and Prince Arthur quickly shut them up around sometime, Merlin wasn't sure when or why they did that but they had suddenly stopped talking about the subject. So after that, they spoke some more but Merlin didn't put attention, he was too busy wondering about the forest and studying as much as he could since there wasn't anything else to do but hear the knights blabber about life in Camelot.

 

He was dozing off so when he saw a flash of a fur cape and long locks he thought he was somehow hallucinating from being bored to long. _Can you overdose from boredom?_ he thought. But then, it became clear despite the darkness. Far to his right, ten meters away there was a big man wearing a black fur cape with a mane of hair down his broad shoulders. He looked familiar, and it only took one second to realize that the man was...

 

Merlin didn't even think about it a second time. He scrambled to his feet. He ignored Arthur's complains about almost spilling Sir Pellinore's wineskin and walked in a fast pace towards the man. The man waited for him to come a little closer then began walking away, deeper into the dark forest. He couldn't hear Arthur ordering him to come back along with the cries of 'your grace!'

 

Merlin jumped over branches and raised roots, he used a little ball of light to see where he's going. Every time he thought he was close to the big man, he walked away and Merlin had to run after him. “Wait!” Merlin cried out desperately. _Don't leave me again! Don't leave!_ He tried to ignore the throbbing of his legs from running so fast. He came up to a forked path. Merlin's heart filled with despair. What if he took the wrong path? What if he never saw the man again? His eyes darted between the two paths. He doesn't know which one to pick.

 

He saw a hint of fur cloak flap from between the trees from the path to the right. Merlin knew that was where he was meant to go. He didn't waste any time, he eagerly rushed down the path and between the trees where the man went off to. And then he ended in front a cave. It was completely dark. Merlin tried to peer inside with his little orb fluttering around over his head. He couldn't see but he could _feel_ a presence calling for him from inside. He shouldn't go, his magic was tingling and telling him to run, but he ignored it. He has to see the man. Merlin gulped and puffed his chest trying to convince himself he wasn't afraid. He walked into the cave. A few paces later, he sniffed the air and gagged. _It stinks! It smelled like something's rotting_! He thought in disgust. Despite this, Merlin continued fixedly.

 

He encountered another forked path, more rough and rocky than the last one and with two more options to take. But this time, the man was waiting for him in the second left path with his large hand beckoning him over. Merlin ran over to him like a squealing five year old, almost laughing, but once again the man disappeared. At least he now knows where to go.

 

As Merlin ran down the path, his heart hammered against his chest and his stomach fluttered with excitement. He had a big dopey smile on his face. It only grew more when he saw the end of the path that lead up to a cold dead end. Merlin didn't see the man any where. He looked left and right but he wasn't around.

 

A heavy hand fell on his tender shoulder. Merlin whirled around and glanced up. He smiled widely when he saw who it was. It was the same man. Now that he was up close, the young warlock knew for sure he hadn't been imagining. Merlin felt his eyes water in joy.

 

“Father...” Merlin whispered. He hugged his father's waist and buried his face into his firm stomach. “I missed you so much.” he said, glancing up at him again. Balinor smiled just as Merlin pressed his face against him again, but it wasn't kindly. He looked cruel with a glint in his eye. He stroked Merlin's head and raised him like he used to when he was a toddler. Merlin buried his face into his hair and embraced his neck while happy tears rolled down his cheeks. Merlin ignored Balinor's cold breath digging into his neck despite finding it a little strange.

 

* * *

 

 

**Moment after Merlin left...**

 

“Why in the hell did that idiot sorcerer lordling run off like that!?” Arthur growled. He and his knights were wildly searching for the lordling on their horses. Sir Leon looked at the prince with a worried look.

“I don't know, sire. But whatever his reason was, we can find out _after_ we find him.”

“Yeah, and after I thrash his skinny little behind!”

“Sire!” Sir Bedievere said and rode up next to the Prince. “We found a trail.”

“Well then follow it!” Arthur said fiercely. Sir Bedievere flinched but obeyed.

 

They followed the trail and met with a cave. _Please tell me the idiot sorcerer boy didn't go in there.”_ A scream from inside told Arthur that the 'idiot sorcerer' really did go inside the creepy and suspicious cave where anyone could get lost or eaten.

 

 _Merlin you better be alive!_ he thought after jumping off his horse.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin backed away until his back met with the rocky cavern wall. He stared at the man in front him that slumped closer and closer. He wasn't Balinor, he wasn't his father! He watched in horror as the _thing_ morphed into a  man with stringy brown hair. He wore black leather armor with a ratty black cape. He had red glowing eyes and bared his fangs when he hissed at him.

 

“You'r a...you're a...” The creature smirked evilly and grabbed for Merlin's thin wrist.

“A vampire. And you're a sorcerer!” the vampire said. He was delighted that Merlin had magic, he would only taste sweeter and would drain his power.

“But you....you're—” Merlin was petrified.

“Oh?” The vampire raised a brow. “I look familiar, don't I? That's because I'm Cendred, former king of Escetir.” Merlin gasped. He had only seen Cendred once when he went to a trip to the city with his father. Cendred has seemed oddly interested in Merlin and even invited him to stay with him but Balinor had refused. And then Cendred died. No one knew exactly what happened. But a woman named Morgause suddenly appeared and took his place. The people were dubious of her at first, but she had proved herself worthy. No one really liked Cendred so no one questioned how she came to know Cendred or why Cendred had given her his place as supreme ruler. That is, if he gave up his throne willingly.

 

“H-how...?” How did Cendred turn into a vampire!? Merlin choked on his words when Cendred grabbed the front of his tunic. He ripped away Merlin's jacket and leather straps of his fur cape and sniffed deeply at his neck.

“So sweet and tender. I can't wait to have a little taste.” Merlin beat his fists into Cendred's chest, but he only chuckled at his efforts.

“LET. ME. GO!” Merlin's eyes flashed gold and threw Cendred off of him. The vampire slammed hard against the other side of the cavern, his head slamming against the rocky wall. When he landed on the floor. He wasn't moving. Merlin slid into a sitting position and panted deeply. He stared at Cendred's still form. _Is he dead? Wait, vampires don't die that easily..._

 

“Merlin!” A familiar demanding voice called out for the young warlock. Merlin looked at the entrace of the cavern he was in and saw Arthur and Sir Leon along with three other knights rushing towards him. Sir Leon hurried to Cendred's body while Arthur knelt next to him. The Pince had forgotten all about the spanking he was going to give the lordling. “Merlin, are you hurt? What happened?” Arthur asked but the sorcerer only stared blankly. Merlin jumped when Arthur shook him lightly. “Merlin?”  
“I'm fine. I'm fine...” Merlin mumbled. Sir Leon stood up.

 

“Sire, this man is Cendred. He's dead.” Sir Leon said. Arthur looked at Merlin in alarm.

“Merlin, did you kill Cendred? Was he trying to hurt you? Was it in defense?”

“He's...a vampire...” Merlin said. He was stunned after everything that happened. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

“A _what_? Merlin, don't be ridi—”

“LOOK OUT!” Merlin screamed. Sir Leon whirled around with his sword in hand. Cendred had risen from where he was sprawled and was all sharp teeth and red eyes again. Sir Leon acted quick and sliced Cendred's clawed hand in one smooth swing. Cendred howled in rage and pain while clutching at his wrist. Sir Leon didn't waste any time he swung his sword and chopped the vampire's head clean off. If Merlin wasn't scared stiff, he would marveled at Sir Leon's braveness and quick acting. Sir Leon kicked the vampire head with his boot and put away his sword.

 

Sir Leon knelt in front of Merlin and next to Arthur. “Your Grace, are you alright?” Merlin nodded dumbly. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Merlin shook his head. Sir Leon stroked his head softly and carefully gathered Merlin in his arms. “Sleep, little Lord. You're safe now.” For some reason Merlin didn't find the nickname irritating like when Arthur called him 'lordling'. Merlin sighed and closed his eyes, basking in Sir Leon's welcoming warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

When Merlin woke up wrapped around his fur cloak, he was alone with Arthur and it was the wee hours of morning. Merlin sat up, he knew his hair was askew because Arthur was fighting a smile. Still, the prince reached over and pet his hair down despite Merlin's grumbling. “How did you sleep?” Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged. Arthur sighed and scooted closer towards Merlin.

“Where's Sir Leon?” he asked, then added when he realized how obvious he was, “And the rest of the knights?”

Arthur blinked at Merlin's interest in one of his knights. He told himself it was because he had been saved by him.“Sir Leon is leading the knights to patrol around the area after last night's incident.” the prince explained.

“Why aren't you with them?” Merlin asked. He was surprised that Arthur didn't jump at the chance to leave Merlin and someone else to care for him. Arthur looked affronted but concealed it quickly.

“I can't just leave you here. You were assigned to me. You're my responsibility.”

Merlin turned away with burning cheeks. He felt like a burden.

“I'm sorry.” Arthur suddenly said. Merlin's eyes widened in suprise. He slowly looked at the Prince. Arthur looked like he meant it, his eyes soft.

“What? Why?” Merlin blurted out.

“I don't know what happened. It was all so strange...” Arthur struggled over his words. “You must have been scared. I...I'm sorry I didn't...get there faster.” There was an awkward silence for a moment. Merlin didn't know what to say and Arthur was waiting for him to say something.

 

“What happened anyways?” Arthur asked. Merlin's eyes began to water. He curled in on himself, putting his legs up to his chest and his chin on his knees. He refused to look at Arthur, especially now that he was crying.

 

_Don't cry, don't cry. Stop being such a baby!_

 

“Merlin?” Arthur was concerned now. Something definitely happened. Something had hit a sore spot. Before Merlin could stop himself, he let out a tiny sob. His small shoulders shaking. Arthur felt his heart quicken and something protective in him stir. Maybe it was because Merlin was still a boy or because he was supposed to look out for him, he wasn't sure. Arthur awkwardly began to stroke Merlin's trembling back and let him take it all out. It took a few moments, it probably had been a while since he had last cried, but eventually Merlin spoke.

 

“It was my father.” Merlin said with a sniff. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve. Arthur froze. He knew about Lord Balinor, about his death two winters ago. The snow was heavy and he didn't make it. It was as simple as that and one of the worst deaths—a death because of Mother Earth. Ealdor had mourned but not as much as his family. Still, he didn't understand what Lord Balinor had to do with Cendred's attack.

“What about your father?” Arthur asked.

“Cendred took the form of my father and tricked me into following him. I should of known something was wrong. My magic was trying to warn me but I was too stubborn. I didn't want to accept that my father was dead.” _Didn’t_.

“But Cendred was a vampire...” Arthur said.

“Yes he was. Vampires can shape shift. Into bats usually I suppose, but other forms too.”

“That was cruel of him.” Arthur said.

“He didn't care. He wanted to eat me.” Merlin squeezed those small hands of his until his nails dug into his palms. Arthur clicked his tongue and unfurled Merlin's thin fingers.

 

“Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself.” Arthur soothed the smooth skin. He stole a glance at Merlin. He saw a mix of emotions—anger, resentment, sadness, longing. Arthur put an arm around Merlin's shoulders and held him close to him. “Its okay, Merlin. Its over now." Merlin's gaze softened. He nodded and curled around the Prince. Arthur looked down at Merlin and smiled fondly. _He's so tiny,_ he thought _._ Arthur muffled an 'omph' when he felt Merlin's bony elbow dig into his stomach. _And skinny._ Arthur arranged Merlin so that they were both comfortable.

 

_Eh, maybe the lordling isn't so bad after all._

 

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile in Camelot...**

 

King Uther stared at the blank parchment in front of him. In his right hand he held a quill. He tried to figure out a manner on how to approach the delicate manner. He knew Hunith would understand but still, the situation was not one to be taken lightly. He knew Hunith was thinking about it too. They needed to face it eventually. He began,

 

_Dearest Lady Hunith Drakon,_

And from there he couldn't stop.

_I have a serious subject we must discuss. Its about the sacred union of marriage. I'm sure you agree its about time our children have their suitors. I have one in mind for my daughter, Morgana, but none for my son. And although you might say your son is a tad young for such a thing like marriage, I'd like to offer my Lady a proposition I think we'll both be satisfied with. Why not arrange a marriage between my son, Prince Arthur and your son, Merlin? My Lady and the lordling don't have to act into it immediately, especially not at his age, but I'd like to have them both promised to each other. We may discuss this with them when they are a little older, but first I'd like to know what my Lady thinks. I personally think it'd be a wonderful arrangement. A union between our families! Balinor would have been proud._

 

_Signed, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot_

 

And after he sent the letter, Lady Hunith didn't take long in answering back.

 

_Dearest King Uther Pendragon_

 

_Why, I am pleased and honored you requested this arrangement! I had recently been thinking about Merlin's betrothal. To be honest, I'm more than happy of your proposal. He doesn't have much options to consider. There's Lady Nimueh, but she's older, **much** older **,** probably older than both Princess Morgana and Prince Arthur. And there's Sir Cerdan's son, little Mordred. But he's too young, four years old! Merlin's not interested in either, Mordred being to young for him to even play with and Lady Nimueh scares him. I am happy with your offer, old friend. Prince Arthur is older, but not by ten years at least! And soon, Merlin will become a man! They'll have more in common then! Thank you once again._

 

_Signed, Lady Hunith Drakon of Ealdor_

 

Uther smiled as he read the final lines. He leaned against his desk chair in satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhuhuhuhuhu........ Do not worry, there will be no romance between them at Merlin's age, but there will be some friendship! And eventually, romance (when Merlin is older).
> 
> By the way, I'm not sure if anyone has noticed, but Merlin has a tiny crush/hero thing for Sir Leon. We won't delve too deeply into it though. It'll still end as Merthur though I think it'd be funny if Merlin would tell Arthur about his childhood crush on Sir Leon when he's older that'd lead to jealous!Arthur xD


	4. Welcome to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin arrives to Camelot and meets the King and Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but the next will be longer, I promise! Btw if anyone is wondering, Morgana is 14 years old.

Merlin was in awe with Camelot. It was big, _very_ big and so beautiful. Unlike small Ealdor, there was people swarming everywhere and stalls in every available corner. And there was so much noise—shouts of arguing people trying to work a bargain, the squeals of running children, the excited chatter of young men, the giggles of young ladies, and the laughter of men. There was foreign merchants with curled boots and an odd cloth swaddled over their heads, there was beautiful women trying to seduce the young ladies into buying perfumes and gowns, there was men with big jiggly bellies and equally big smiles coaxing the on-goers into purchasing all sorts of food and baked sweets.

 

Merlin had strayed a little towards the bakery shop with horse and everything where a kindly older woman with an enormous bosom was waving a sugar cookie at him. Arthur, of course, ruined it when he pinched Merlin's ear and told him to, “Stop being such a bumpkin!”

 

Other than the prince prat, everything was going well. That is, until he met the king.

 

King Uther Pendragon looked like an intimidating man and a ruler. He looked exactly like a tyrant would—with a steely gaze, icy eyes, a stern face, a big crown upon his brow and dressed all in black with leather gloves. Now, the problem wasn't Uther or that he looked like he was always ready to shout a death penalties, it was what he first said to Merlin.

 

Merlin and Arthur stopped in front of the throne where the King sat. “Father.” Arthur said with a nod. Uther nodded back proudly at his son and heir, then stared at Merlin. The boy tensed, intimidated by the king's solemn stare. But he was caught off guard when the king...smiled?

 

Merlin hesitantly started smiling back, but then the king said, “Ah! The little lordling!” and then Merlin's smile was immediately wiped off. However, King Uther didn't seem to notice and if he did, that certainly didn't stop him from continuing. “You've grown so much since the last time I saw you! You were such a tiny little thing." Uther stared at his ears. "I see you've grown a bit into your ears!” Merlin flushed bright red and Arthur sniggered quietly beside him. Some of the nobles, the younger ones, were also trying to hold in snorts. Thankfully, the wonderful Sir Leon didn't laugh at him.

 

“Come here, boy. Closer, now, closer!” Uther said. Merlin took tiny steps forward until he was right in front of Uther. Merlin was too busy being embarrassed out of his mind to even notice the girl sitting next to the king who was watching him with great interest. King Uther inspected him from head to toe and stared hard at his ears again. “You don't really look like your mother or dather, not even when they were young but you have Hunith's coloring. And Balinor was such a gangly thing as a boy, just like you!" Uther raised his eyes to meet Merlin's. "Are you dragonlord, little lordling?”

“I'm not sure, Sire. I've yet to encounter any dragons.” Merlin said. He willed himself to look over the 'lordling' bit. Uther stroked his chin in a pensive mode then smiled calmly when Merlin began to fidget. “Do not worry, lordling. You _are_ Balinor's son. Therefore, you must be dragonlord and that means you'll find a dragon soon enough.” Merlin smiled back at Uther a little more meaningfully than before.

 

“Dragonlord?” a silky voice said. Merlin turned to see the young lady next to King Uther. She was younger than Arthur but still older than Merlin. She was very beautiful, with ivory skin, big green eyes, red lips, and dark luxurious waves of hair that looked pitch black. She was dressed in green silks and was studying Merlin with sparks of intrigue.

“Ah, pardon me, lordling,” Merlin twitched at the nickname, “This is Princess Morgana, my youngest child and daughter.” Uther said with a hint of pride. The king was very proud of his two children, a fine warrior and obedient son and a cunning and beautiful daughter.

“My Lady.” Merlin said with a bow. He felt a little uncomfortable under the princess's assessing gaze. But when she smiled, Merlin felt much more at ease.

 

“You are charming, lordling.” That is, until she called him by that horrible name. “Please, you must join me later. I wish to know about this 'dragonlord' business...if that's alright with you, lordling?” Merlin forced a smile and Morgana, being as sharp as a hawk, noticed. “You do not like the nickname, do you?” Merlin flinched. He didn't know if he should be honest or not. “Its alright, your Grace. You don't have to swallow your pride.” Morgana said with caution. Merlin shook his head.

“No, my Lady. To be honest I'm not very fond of it.”

Morgana nodded in understanding. “I understand, your Grace. I hated it when people called me 'little princess'.” she said. Uther 'humphed' next to her. He liked the nickname his daughter used to be called. He was also the one who started calling her that.

 

“Well then, it is settled. Whoever calls the Emrys 'lordling' will answer to me.” Uther looked at Merlin. “'The Emrys' or 'your grace', which do you prefer?”

“I do not mind either, Sire.”

“Good.” Uther said. “You will be shown to your chambers. Welcome to Camelot, Emrys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post the new chapter for "To Err is Human, to Forgive Divine" either today or a few days later. Idk yet.


	5. Meeting Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is given a tour and introduced to some people in Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermahgawd. Chapter 5~! Hope you like-y ;D Btw, how do you like "Below the Belt" so far? If you haven't read it, that's okay, but if you do tell me what you think! And don't take the tags lightly! They might get a bit dark or wtf-y. Its tagged underage for a reason (though nothing has happened yet), er'kay, booboo? ENJOY! *throws flower petals*

“Here you are, Merlin. Your chambers.” Arthur announced. Uther had told him to be with Merlin as much as possible. Usually a servant would attend to Merlin, which one of them would, but Arthur figured he could give Merlin a room himself before he went to practice with the knights. Merlin looked at his room with a satisfied grin. It was spacey, with a expansive bed that looked very bouncy (he couldn't wait to jump on that), two big windows so there was lots of light (unlike his own room back in Ealdor), and there was a small three shelved library with handsome leatherbound books. Merlin turned to face Arthur.

 

“Thank you, Arthur. I like it very much.” the boy said. Arthur rolled his eyes to feign anoyance but flushed faintly.

“Its not like _I_ chose this room for you.” he said with a scoff. “If it were up to me, I would of sent you to the nursery room with all the other _lord_ lings.” Arthur smirked. Merlin rolled his eyes. Leave it to Arthur to ruin a perfect and warm moment. Despite this, Merlin smiled to himself. He saw Arthur's flushed state, even if it was very brief.

 

Merlin couldn't resist the bed any longer. He speed walked to it and sprawled on top of it. Merlin let a sigh of utter bliss and contentment. He wiggled around and found that no matter what position he was in, he was so at ease and comfortable. He needed a bed like this at home. Arthur stood over him with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked down at Merlin with a raised and unimpressed brow. Merlin just smiled at him goofily.

 

“My father invites you to dine with us later.” the prince said. “Meanwhile, would you like a tour?” he offered politely. Merlin frowned. He realized Arthur was only saying that out of duty. It bothered him.

“No. Thanks though.” Merlin said, sitting up. His hair rumpled like a crow's nest. All of the succinct formalities melted away because Arthur snorted and patted his hair down.

“You're impossible.” he said fondly.

“Didn't the princess wish to see me?” Merlin grumbled out as Arthur's patting turned into ruffling and making his hair even messier.

“Yes, I did.” said another voice.

 

Arthur stopped fondling Merlin's hair and Merlin stopped pouting. Princess Morgana was holding the door open, looking very satisfied for some reason with a knowing smirk. Morgana swept forward in her pretty silk dress. “Arthur,” she said with a _tsk tsk_ , “You're keeping the Emrys all to yourself.” Arthur flushes despite his half-hearted grimace. Morgana beamed at Merlin.

“Come, Emrys. I will show you around the castle.” She extended her dainty white hands for him to take. “I also want you to meet a few people. I trust you'll grow affectionate of them.” Morgana swept Merlin away.

 

* * *

 

 

“So tell me, Emrys. How do you like the prince?” Princess Morgana suddenly asked. Merlin looked up at the older girl with big questioning eyes. The two of them had been walking side to side. Morgana had shown her the important rooms, like the library, the banquet hall, and the dining room where he would dine with the king. They had a brief look at the training grounds from a window where Arthur was commanding his knights, and now they were heading to the court physician’s quarters. Throughout the whole tour, Morgana had talked about nothing but the castle to inform Merlin. So the question she asked was a little unexpected. Especially since it was so specific. It wasn't, 'are you enjoying your stay?' or 'what do you think of the castle?'.

 

“Merlin?” Morgana was looking at him with a hint of concern now, as if she was worried she surprised the little lord a bit too much. Merlin snapped out of it.

“I like him fine, Princess.” Merlin responded.

“Please, just Morgana is fine, Emrys.” Morgana said.

“Well then, _Morgana,_ Merlin is fine.” Merlin retorted back.

“Thank you, Merlin. But I'm afraid I'm not completely satisfied with your answer.” the dark haired princess said.

“How do you wish me to answer?”

“Forget all formalities for one.” Morgana said with a wave of her hand. “And tell me what you _really_ think of Arthur.”

 

Merlin tilted his head in thought. “He was formal at first. It was annoying. And then he was a prat. That was also annoying.” Merlin said, remembering the time he spent with Arthur in the forest. “But he was also kind...” he said, “I really do like him. However, he could learn a thing or two from Leon.” he finished. He flushed when he realized he mentioned Sir Leon, not even adding the 'sir'. Morgana wrapped her arm around Merlin.

“Sir Leon, is it?” she said. There was a very slight bite to her teasing. Merlin quickly changed the subject.

“Um, didn't you wish to know about the dragonlords?”

“Ah yes. The dragonlords. I prefer it if we talk about that when we sit comfortably in my chambers. But now I want you to meet Gauis and Alice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gauis was an old man with long white hair that covered his weary face. He had a dangerous eyebrow that twitched and raised itself constantly. He always looked prim with his gnarled hands clasped in front of him and wore long robes. He had magic, though he didn't use it as much unless he needed it for a potion to work. And apparently, he was a good friend of the Drakons. He had known Balinor and Hunith as adolescents.

 

Alice was Gauis' wife. She had a long gray braid and two rosy cheeks the size of apples. She was the exact opposite of her husband. When Gauis scowled, Alice smiled. She was a bit more cheery, though not exhilarating so, but compared to her husband, yes. Unlike Gauis, Alice used her magic every second. She excelled mostly in healing arts.

 

The two always bustled about in their topsy-turvy workroom with unfinished potions and something always brewing magically. They were delighted and surprised to see Morgana and Merlin. Alice had given Merlin a big hug and swept him off his feet a little. Apparently she loved children (though she said she and Gauis had never wanted any) and thought Merlin was adorable. Gauis was more traditional and called him 'Emrys' and asked a few questions here and there, 'how is your mother?', 'how are you in your magical training?'

 

After that little visit, Morgana invited Merlin to her chambers. Inside there was a girl about thirteen or fourteen years old, probably Morgana's age, putting a batch of lilacs in a vase on a table. The girl was a pretty one, light brown skin, big dark eyes, her hair in little curls in a low braid, and she was dressed in a simple yellow but pretty dress. She smiled—a nice smile, Merlin noticed—when she saw her mistress.

 

“My Lady,” the girl said with a curtsy. Morgana slid into a chair and regarded the girl with a radiant smile.

“Gwen.” the princess said in acknowledgement. 'Gwen' turned her attention to Merlin.

“Oh, uh, hello.” Gwen said with another curtsy. Morgana signaled for Merlin to sit next to her.

“This is the Emrys, or Merlin as he prefers to be called.” Morgana told Gwen. “Merlin, this is Guinevere, or Gwen, my lady-in-waiting.”

“Hello, Gwen.” Merlin greeted. Gwen beamed at him in response.

“Gwen, serve us some apple cider, please. And join us if you don't have anything else planned.” Morgana said. Gwen obediently did everything she was told, then sat down next to Morgana and in front of Merlin.

 

“So,” Morgana turned her green gaze at Merlin, “Tell us about yourself. Tell us about the dragonlords. I'm afraid I'm not all that well informed about them. What is their abilities?” Merlin finished taking a long sip from the delicious apple cider to talk.

“Well, the Dragonlords are able to speak the dragon language. They are also capable of commanding them.” Merlin explained. “My father was the dragonlord. But since he is dead I suppose I am. However I haven't encountered any dragons so...” Merlin put his cider down glumly.

“Don't worry, Merlin. I'm sure you will. Its in your blood, right?.” Gwen said. Morgana nodded in agreement.

“Gwen is right. It is in your blood. Your kin will find you.”

 

Merlin didn't want to talk about the dragonlords anymore. It was just a constant reminder that his Father was dead. “What about you, Morgana? I hear you also have magical abilities.” It wasn't always Morgana was asked about her abilities. Usually, people feared her because of them, so Morgana was pleasantly surprised.

“Ah, yes. I do have abilities. About two years ago I started having strange dreams that became true.”

“You are a seer?” Merlin asked, impressed.

“Yes I am. And I dreamed about you, you know. I know snips of what you are destined for but it is not me who should tell you your destiny.” Morgana smiled mysteriously. Merlin mused on her words. Destiny?

 

“So, Gwen?” The lady-in-waiting perked up when Merlin addressed her. “What about you? What's your story?” Merlin asked her. Gwen sighed.

“Well, nothing magical like both of you. I was born here in Camelot. My mother was Queen Igraine's lady-in-waiting, my father a blacksmith, they met and had me and my twin brother, Elyan. He's a squire now.” she said with a proud grin. She obviously got along with her brother.

 

They talked more after that. About each others childhoods and told all sorts of amusing stories until someone knocked on Morgana's door. “Come in.” said the princess. As soon as he was allowed entry, Arthur opened the door. He smiled crookedly at Merlin. “Frolicking with the ladies? Are you going to wear petticoats now?” he teased. Morgana opened her mouth to throw back an insult to defend Merlin, but the boy beat her to it.

“Yes. Hopefully I can wear them better than you.” Merlin leaned forward. “Morgana has been telling me all sorts of things about you when you were young. I never knew you were such a willing model for Morgana's gowns.” Arthur gaped at him with a fierce flush rising to his cheeks, then he looked to Morgana accusingly and then back at Merlin.

“That harpy _forced_ me!”

“I admit I did.” Morgana sniffed. “But only because it was payback. You broke my doll!”

 

Arthur and Morgana glared daggers at each other. They seemed ready to have a verbal sparring match, but Merlin jumped in. “Did you need to tell me something?” Merlin asked the prince. Arthur glared a little longer, then nodded at the sorcerer.

“I'm just here to escort you to the dining room. Right now” Merlin looked over to Morgana who was all ready standing up with Gwen quickly materializing next to her.

“Gwen, you may take the night off.” she said. Gwen thanked her quietly and left. Merlin smiled at the two siblings.

 

“Lets go see the king, then!”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner with the king was pleasant. And exasperating too. The king treated him kindly and always found a way so that Merlin was included in his conversations with his son and daughter. However, dinner was long. And that meant Merlin had to sit for two hours. He wasn't used to sitting still that much, but _two hours?_ That would tire anybody, but apparently he was the only one who was exhausted—Morgana and Arthur looked completely at ease.

 

After two, painful long hours, King Uther stood up and declared he was tired. Merlin could of whooped in joy, but he knew that would be uncalled for. He tried not to look too eager to leave as he walked behind Arthur. King Uther passed by them and placed his big hand on Merlin's head for exactly two seconds and then left to his chambers. Morgana walked with them until her chambers came up. She bid both of them goodnight. Then it was just Merlin and Arthur.

 

Arthur escorted Merlin back to his room. But halfway there Merlin's boot caught on a crack on the floor and he fell flat on his stomach. Arthur's shocked face was comic. Merlin would of laughed if only his stomach didn't hurt and all the air left his lungs. Arthur promptly helped Merlin up.

 

“Holy gods, are you alright?” Arthur asked him. Merlin nodded and forced a little grin that looked pained.

“Y-yeah.” he stammered out, his voice cracking at the end.

“That was really loud. It sounded like it hurt.”

Merlin waved the prince's concerns off. “I'm fine, I'm fine.” the warlock insisted. Arthur stared at him hard. “What?” Merlin asked him. Was he bleeding or something? He hoped not. Arthur's face broke into a stupid grin and he began to snicker silently. Merlin stared at him worriedly. Had he gone crazy?

“Sorry, sorry.” Arthur said over his giggles. “If only you could of seen it! You just.... _fell!_ Out of nowhere!” Arthur pointed at Merlin rudely. “And your face!”

“Pipe down, Arthur.” Merlin hissed. His cheeks were reddening. Did he really look so foolish? Arthur composed himself and straightened his tunic.

“Right, right.” The prince cleared his throat. “Sorry. Watch your step next time.”

 

Arthur finished escorting Merlin to his assigned chambers. Before Arthur would leave, he leaned against the door frame and watched Merlin kick off his boots and throw himself on the bed, snuggling himself in and letting out a little sigh. For a moment, Arthur had forgotten how young Merlin was. He was still on the cusp of manhood and would be for another two to three years. Merlin rolled around on the bed and found the prince staring at him with a soft look on his face. Merlin straightened. His hair must have been a mess again because a smile graced Arthur's handsome features.

 

The Prince walked forward and sat on the bed, next to Merlin. Something stirred in him. He felt... _tender_ hearted for him. Merlin made him smile and laugh all on the same day (even if he had to suffer for it). Sure he was annoying and had a stubborn sass, but he wasn't _that_ bad....for a little boy anyways. There were worse children his age that were spoiled and just horrible to deal with. But Merlin was different, a 'special case'. He was _almost_ like the little brother he never had.

 

Once again, Arthur could not resist Merlin's haywire hair. It was so soft and easy to stand up. Merlin grumped from under his hand. Arthur withdrew after ruffling the life out of his ruff-able hair. Merlin ended up looking like a sleep deprived porcupine. “If you need anything, come to me so you can meet your needs.” Merlin rubbed his eyes and nodded tiredly. “Do you need me to tuck you in or something like that?” Merlin looked at him irritatingly.

“I'm not a child.”

“Sure you're not.” Arthur stood up and went to the door. He held it open.

 

“Good night, Merlin.”

“Good night, Arthur.” Silence. “Now get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished reading PJO: Titan's Curse. Anyone else into PJO? I've just gotten into it and I LOOOOOOOOVE IT!!!!! So far, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Thalia and Nico are my fave. I want to read more of Rick's Riordan's works. 
> 
> Oh...and I watched the first movie. For some reason my main concern was Annabeth. It felt like she wasn't Annabeth. Like when I watched the movie I was like "THIS is Annabeth...?" She wasn't even blonde....her beautiful princess hair! nooooooooooo................... Idek. It just didn't "feel" like her. And why were they all older??????? I'm sure there's some really good young actors that could of portrayed them! Well, that was my issue with it. Other fans had far bigger concerns than me xD


	6. Life in Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's time in Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I FINISHED CHAPTER 6! The next chapter for "Below the Belt" is also progressing nicely as well as the next part for my "LIFE" series. 
> 
> Ah yes. This is where Merlin and Arthur say goodbye at the end of the chapter. BUT NOT TO WORRY! The next chapter for this fic will be exciting and *spoiler alert* little Mordred will make an appearance! Yay~ 
> 
> Oh, and Arthur pulls a bit of a Joffrey... Whatta dick. 
> 
> ENJOY WAHAHAHA!

Today, Merlin was to spend some time with Arthur, accompany him on his schedule. The experience wasn't exactly a pleasant one. For one, it was boring. Arthur had to study for god knows how many hours, but it felt like a lot. Then, he had to go over documents and treaties King Uther assigned him to, so that took another couple of hours. Well, at least breakfast was pleasant. But breakfast was five hours ago. And Merlin was once again hungry.

 

After all that, Arthur had to train with the knights. That was the most tiresome. It was hot outside with the sun blaring its scorching heat. Arthur had offered him to teach him how to handle a sword, but Merlin declined. Merlin was left in the sidelines to sit with Morris, Arthur's manservant. Morris was very skittish and more nervous than usual. Every time Arthur called for him, he flinched. Merlin wondered about that. Did Arthur mistreat his manservant? He found out the answer to that pretty quickly. Apparently, Morris didn't attend to Arthur fast enough so that got the poor boy an embarrassing scolding. The knights were amused. But Merlin? Not so much.

 

After training for two whole hours, Arthur and Merlin would eat again for lunch in his chambers. Together, they headed back to the prince's room so they could finally eat. Merlin was starved. Things were going fairly well. Arthur was asking him if he wanted to eat with his father and Morgana, and then servant boy carrying a bucket of water passed by them. Arthur extended his leg a little towards him and the poor boy fell on his knees, the bucket he had was emptied and the water all over the floor. Merlin whirled to stare at the prince in disbelief. Arthur was smirking down at the fallen servant. Merlin knelt next to the boy, not caring he was also getting wet, and helped him up and even handed him the bucket. The poor boy scurried away, mortified.

 

“Why did you do that?” Merlin asked Arthur angrily. He couldn't believe the prince would do such horrible thing. Arthur shrugged carelessly.

“He didn't bow or acknowledge me as his prince. He deserved it.” he said, as if that made it any better.

“He couldn't have bowed, you stupid clotpole!” Merlin shouted. “He was carrying a bucket full of water! He was probably too busy concentrating on _not_ dropping it and then you tripped him!” Two giggling maids that were walking down the same hall froze and looked at the scene before them play out. Arthur's cool started to boil.

 

“Why do you even care? He's just a servant! And how dare you address me that way and call me a...whatever that meant! I'm a prince and you're not!” Merlin stomped on Arthur's toe. “OUCH!” Arthur yowled and hopped around on one foot while clutching the other one. “You little—!” Arthur tried to grab Merlin but the boy stepped away and began to run. “Come back here!” Merlin didn't look back.

 

* * *

 

 

“You did what!?” Gwen screeched while Morgana burst into laughter.

“I stomped on Arthur's foot.” Merlin repeated. Gwen clutched her skirts nervously.

“Oh my god, why would you do that!? He's the prince! Oh god, if the king found out...even if you are his guest—” Morgana waved Gwen's fretting away and stopped laughing.

“He won't. Arthur isn't a tattle-tale. He's never been. He deserved it. Sometimes he lets his royal title get to his head and likes to flaunt it.” Despite Morgana's assurances, Merlin still couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What would Uther do if he found out he stepped on his son's foot?

 

* * *

 

 

King Uther didn't find out about the little incident....yet. However, most of the castle ongoers were whispering to one another ever since then. The two maids that had seen them twittered to their friends, and their friends told the whole kitchen staff, and the kitchen staff was loud so a few nobles that stayed in the castle heard them. It wouldn't be long until King Uther would hear.

 

Prince Arthur hadn't forgiven Merlin. In fact, he was nowhere near being merciful. He dumped Merlin in the hands of Cedric, the son of a visiting merchant. Cedric was pretty well known around the castle from previous visits. He was a two-faced little runt. Merlin didn't mind him much at first, but then Cedric started throwing pebbles at him and whispering lies about him to the other children that stayed in the castle. Merlin did his best to ignore and avoid him, but then Cedric went a little too far one day.

 

Merlin and a few other children (the ones that didn't have snobby noble parents that told them to steer clear away from him) were all in the former queen's gardens playing catch with a ball made of pigskin. They had moved far away from the flowers so they wouldn't be crushed. Cedric approached them, along with a robust boy named Valiant who was an older knight's son.

 

“Well, well, well.” Cedric said. The children stopped playing and Merlin ended up with the ball in his hands. Cedric sized up to Merlin. “Well if it isn't the _witch_.” he sneered. Merlin clutched the ball a little tighter.

“Shows what you know. I'm not a witch. Only girls are witches. I'm a warlock.” Merlin said.

“Doesn't matter anyways. All of you magic users are nothing but trash. You think you're better than the rest of us because you have magic and we don't?” Valiant said. The other children started to fidget nervously between them.

“I never said that.” Merlin defended.

“You don't need to say it. We know.” Cedric pushed Merlin with both hands and sent him on his back, the ball rolling away from his grasp and into the waiting hands of Valiant.

 

Merlin got up and sent Cedric into the ground with his magic. It was a mistake.

 

“See!?” Cedric screeched, pointing at Merlin. “He used his magic to hurt me!” The other children began to step back in fear of Merlin.

“You're the one who pushed me first!” Merlin shouted angrily. He couldn't believe Cedric! Their shouting caught the attention of Cedric's father who came looking for him.

“What's going on here?” Alvarr demanded. He was also every bit of a rat like Cedric.

“He used his magic to hurt me!” Cedric cried out, still on the ground.

“Its true! I saw it! Everyone saw it!” Valiant added. Cedric's father glared at Merlin and grabbed his skinny wrist.

“You're coming with me. We're going to see the king right now!”

 

“What's going on here?” Prince Arthur strode forward. With his full armor and sword strapped to his side. He looked every bit a prince and warrior.

“Prince Arthur....” Alvarr said quietly. Arthur stood in between them.

“What happened?” he asked, taking in Merlin's angry expression and Cedric on the dirt. Cedric had absolutely no shame.

“He used his magic on me, Sire!” Cedric said, faking tears. Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise.

“And he hurt you?” Arthur addressed Cedric.

“He pushed me, Sire!”

 

“Merlin?” The warlock boy looked at the prince. Arthur looked disappointed. His arms were crossed. “What do you have to say for yourself?” Merlin glared at Alvarr, Cedric, and Valiant.

“Cedric started it first. He's the one that pushed me.” Merlin said, trying to contain his anger and magic on check.

“Liar!” Cedric screamed. Arthur ignored Cedric.

“Merlin, you shouldn't have used your magic on him.” Merlin stared at the prince in disbelief.

“He was talking bad about the magic users and then he pushed _me!_ And when I pushed him back, he started crying like a baby!”

 

Arthur looked at the father and son accusingly. “Sire, you can't really believe this _sorcerer_ over my son?” Alvarr said. A poor attempt to defend himself. It only made his situation worse. Arthur glared at him ominously.

“I think you better believe I can. Merlin is a good boy, he wouldn't do something without a cause. And you also happened to give yourself away. Please leave, Alvarr. And don't come back. Ever.” Alvarr grabbed Cedric from the ground and stormed away. Valiant and the rest of the children that had been watching ran off.

 

Arthur gazed at Merlin softly. “I'm sorry this happened, Merlin. If I was with you the whole time this wouldn't have happened.”

“I don't blame you, Arthur. I made you angry. Of course you wouldn't want me around.” Merlin sighed. He felt a hand on top of his head.

“But because I insulted you first. I used my title on you. And I mistreated someone. It was wrong.” the blonde admitted.

“Its okay. I shouldn't have stepped on your foot.” The two smiled at each other. “Hey, truce?” Merlin held out his hand to Arthur. The prince looked at it then at Merlin. He clasped it in his much larger one.

 

“Yeah, truce.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, looks like things are back to normal.” Morgana said. She and Gwen were under a tree with a little basket of cold meats and fruits, watching Arthur try to teach Merlin about swords on the training grounds.

“Indeed. I'm so glad everything turned out alright.” Gwen said with a happy exhale. Arthur praised Merlin for finally learning how to swing the practice sword correctly. Morgana's and Gwen's interest piqued when Arthur told Merlin to show him some magic. Merlin obliged. The boy made fire appear out of thin air and molded it into a dragon flapping its wings. Then he made a single blue butterfly form in his hands and let it fly away and land on Arthur's head. The knights whooped. Morgana and Gwen couldn't help but clap. Merlin was very talented indeed.

 

“They have no idea yet. No idea.” Morgana said cryptically. Gwen stared at her.

“What, my Lady?”

“That they are to be betrothed one day.” the seer said. Gwen sputtered.

“What? Arthur and Merlin? Merlin is eleven and Arthur sixteen!” Morgana shushed her so Arthur and Merlin wouldn't hear them.

“When they're older, obviously. I had a dream of it. I'm surprised my father was the one who thought of it. I'm pleased, however. I just hope nothing comes in between them.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Time skip to the end of Merlin's stay...**

 

The rest of Merlin's stay was much more pleasant. Arthur no longer left him behind and made sure he wasn't having a miserable time. And Morgana adored him. She also made sure no one bad-mouthed Merlin again and squashed all the rumors Cedric had started and bitter older nobles and council men repeated. King Uther eventually found out about everything that happened. He made sure that Alvarr and his horrid son never returned. “He was a suspicious man anyways and over-prized everything.” was what he had said. However, he wasn't entirely happy about Merlin stubbing Arthur's toe and Arthur's title as prince going over his head. He did punish them both and made them spend two hours of studying Latin (which no one in the castle liked).

 

But all in all, despite the few misunderstandings, Merlin would miss Camelot. And Arthur of course. But now he had to go. Uther had been writing to Hunith about Merlin's progress and troubles. And Hunith requested him back now that he wasn't catty and a little more playful but composed. His visits with Morgana taught him to sit still, the long dinner with Uther taught him to be patient, and being with Arthur made him a happier child again.

 

But now was the time to leave.

 

Merlin finished hugging Morgana. The princess held his face in her cool hands. “Please visit us again soon, Merlin” she said, then kissed his forehead. King Uther clapped his small back.

“Yes, please do. You are always welcome in Camelot, Emrys.”

“Thank you, Sire, Princess." Merlin nodded at each of them in turn. "I'll be sure to visit Camelot again.” Merlin said. Arthur appeared beside the warlock.

“We should go now.” the prince said.

“Right.” Merlin and Arthur both went to their horses. The knights were all ready waiting for them on top of their steeds. Before Merlin could mount his horse, Arthur held him back.

 

“Allow me, your Grace.” he said with a smirk. Merlin rolled his eyes. The prat was replaying the first time he had said that.

“I accept, you prat.” Merlin said. Arthur chuckled and placed Merlin on Archimedes gently. Arthur settled himself on his sattle.

 

“All right, men. To Ealdor.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how'd it go in Camelot?” Will asked when Merlin arrived. Currently, Arthur was speaking to Hunith. Merlin smiled at him.

“I liked it very much. I hope to go back soon.”

“And the prince?” Freya asked impatiently. “How was he? Was he gallant as they all say?”

“Well....yes and no. He was a big prat at first but then he was kind, and then he was a big prat again but then he was kind...again. But that's okay. He's not perfect and he's not boring either.” Freya and Will studied him then looked at each other and studied him some more.

“What?” Merlin asked the two.

“You _like_ him!” Freya squealed.

“I do not!” Merlin protested but blushed pink.

“Its okay if you do, you know.” Will said. Merlin lightly smacked his arm.

“Oh shush. I don't, okay? I really don't.”

“He's coming over here right now!” Freya gushed.

“We'll leave you two alone with your _prince.”_ Will sing-songed and then dragged Freya away towards the Drakon manor.

 

“Merlin.” Arthur said. Merlin grumbled under his breath. “What's wrong?” Arthur asked in concern.

“Nothing, nothing. Will just said something dumb. No surprise there.”

“Did he upset you? Do you want me to talk to him?” Merlin blushed. Arthur was protective of _him_.

“No, its okay. I'm used to it. He was just teasing me.” Arthur patted his head.

“All right. I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you, Merlin.” Arthur said with a sad smile. “I'll miss you very much and I hope to see you again.” Merlin smiled back.

“I feel the same. I really enjoyed your company and being in the castle with you.”

 

Merlin surprised Arthur by throwing himself at him and hugging his waist as much as his skinny arms would allow him to. Arthur stood dumbfounded for a small while, but then hugged Merlin back.

“I'll really miss you.” Merlin said.

“And I'll miss you.” The two parted.

 

“Goodbye, little lordling.”

“Goodbye, pratly prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was sweet. A little rushed but m'kay. Hope you liked! I'm going to take a breather now....


	7. Dragons in Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a dragon in Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I HAVE UPDATED THIS! Sorry pplz, I'm busy with other things and plot bunnies popping up now and then. Almost done with this fic! Yay :D After this I'm going to work on part 3 of LIFE and other things :33

Sometimes when Arthur was in between doing things he remembered a certain little boy. Like right now. He was in the middle of strengthening his arm power with the punching bag held by George the manservant and then he suddenly stopped in mid-punch. He surprised everyone around him. Arthur just stood there, looking forward wistfully at nothing in particular with unfocused eyes. His hand was uncurled from the rough fist it was in seconds ago. Every time he thought about Merlin he felt something in him tug at him painfully. It felt like he was empty in his chest.

 

He missed the little warlock. He didn't admit it, but he really did.

 

“Sire?” George began to fret over him and some of the knights were making their way to their prince. Arthur waved them off before they would start clucking at him like mother hens.

“I'm fine. No more delays. Lets continue.”

 

* * *

 

 

Morgana watched her half-brother in worry from her seat. _Four_ years. _Four_ years he had gone on like this. Getting around and staring into the nothing at certain times. Sometimes it happened randomly, sometimes when magic was mentioned. Morgana wasn't senseless. She knew that Merlin was the reason Arthur was spaced out. No one had heard of any news from the young warlock since he left from Camelot. Morgana also missed him but not as much as the prince.

 

Of course, being a seer, she also knew that it wouldn't be long until Merlin re-visited Camelot again. She had visions of Merlin. He was older now, but still very young. She wasn't sure when Merlin would come back, but she hoped it was soon.

 

* * *

 

 

One day over dinner, Uther told Morgana and Arthur that Merlin was going to arrive soon to Camelot. Arthur tried not to look too excited, but he couldn't help a smile when Uther added that Merlin was going to live in the castle with them.

 

“Do you know when exactly?” Arthur asked his father. The king gave a shrug.

“I assume he would arrive in three days. I got a letter from Lady Hunith this morning. We'll be receiving his knights first. It seems Lord Emrys has a few things to attend to first.” Arthur relaxed into his seat.

 

Merlin was coming back.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Uther said, Merlin's knights arrived first. Arthur knew this, but he was still disappointed. He wanted to see Merlin. Yet, he and all of Camelot welcomed the knights. Arthur thought they were the oddest batch of knight's he's met. There was Sir William, he was the youngest, probably about the same age Merlin would be by now. He was a little too casual and even a bit rude and loud and for some reason he didn't seem to like Arthur much. Then there was Sir Gwaine, the one who carried a wineskin of ale everywhere. He also had the most scandalous hair for a man. Then there was a giant of a man and muscle named Sir Percival. He was very quiet but had kind eyes. Still, he didn't talk very much, meanwhile the other two knights talked too much and argued a lot with each other. And finally, there's Sir Lancelot. He's about the only one who actually behaves like a knight should. However, Arthur can't help but feel a little irritated with him, even jealous. The man is almost perfect. No doubt this handsome man had Merlin's complete trust.

 

 

After the pleasure of meeting Merlin's odd little band of knights, Uther invites them all to dine with him. Arthur is eager to hear about Merlin, but none of the knights tell him much. Its almost as if they're hiding something. Gwaine then says, “Merlin wanted to tell you everything on his own.”

“And how long will that be from now?” Arthur blurts out. Gwaine studies him then gives him a little grin.

“Not sure. You'll just have to find out.”

 

Arthur tries not to groan in irritation or glare at Sir-Lion's-Mane.

 

* * *

 

 

Its almost two weeks when Arthur finally sees Merlin. The boy knows how to make an entrance.

 

It all started in panic. A woman screamed at the top of lungs and hugged her child close. There was a figure with wings circling over the city, high in the sky. The rest of the people began to scream and shout, pointing at the sky. It was a dragon. Arthur was reading his knights, but Gwaine rushed to him to stop him. “What are you doing!? That's a dragon!” Arthur said in outrage.

“If you would just put more careful attention, Sire, that'd be great.” Gwaine said. Then to prove his point, he pointed at the very top of the dragon getting closer and closer to the ground. On top of the dragon, there was two figures, both of them sitting on the dragons back. There was a long thin one and another smaller figure like that of a child's. At first Arthur thought the child must have been Merlin, but then he reminded himself Merlin would be older by now though that only kept him wondering. Who was the child?

 

Arthur ordered his knights to ease. They hesitated but obeyed. The dragon landed in the central square with a thud that shook the earth. King Uther rushed out with the princess fluttering at his side. Arthur told him the situation. His father didn't seem very relieved. He eyed the dragon warily. Morgana didn't seem very comfortable either. Everyone stopped and watched in anticipation. A lithe figure jumped from the back of the dragon and landed on his long legs with ease like a cat. The young man stretched and patted himself down. The young man wore a brown vest, a blue tunic, and a red cloth around his neck. He put the goggles on the mess of his black hair and revealed big blue eyes Arthur would recognize anywhere.

 

Merlin. _Merlin!_

 

Merlin turned and reached for the small figure. He caught a little boy with brown curly hair that threw himself at him. Merlin smiled at the boy and placed him on his feet. He offered the boy his hand who grabbed it quickly and clung to him. Arthur put away his sword and practically ran to Merlin. He and Merlin stared at each other, studying the changes they went through. Merlin had grown so much. He was tall and lean and.... _beautiful_ but still undeniably young. Merlin smiled and Arthur smiled back. They hugged each other tightly. A little too long. Uther cleared his throat.

 

“Merlin, welcome back to Camelot!” Uther said with a smile. He walked towards them and gave Merlin a hearty pat on the back. His eyes roamed down to the boy clinging to Merlin's side possessively. “And who is this young man here?” Uther asked. Merlin placed a slender hand on the boy's curly hair.

“This is Mordred, my squire.” Merlin introduced. He smiled down at the boy. “Say hello.” But Mordred only glared at the king and the prince, but glared at the prince more.

“You stole my Merlin.” he said with a dark look. Something was very unsettling about the boy, more than the dragon. Arthur smiled awkwardly and the king raised his eyebrows. Merlin only giggled and petted the boys head. It was obvious Mordred was more than just a squire. Arthur felt something in his stomach twist he recognized immediately. He would not be _jealous_ of a child. He forced his smile to be brighter.

 

The dragon cleared its throat. The sound was something like thunder clapping. Arthur and several others jumped. “Aren't you going to introduce us, young warlock?” the dragon spoke. His voice was old and scratchy. Merlin smiled up at the dragon.

“Oops, sorry. Arthur, this is Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon. Kilgharrah, this is—”

“I know who this is, young warlock.” Kilgharrah interrupted. He had a reptilian smile. Arthur shuddered. “You are the Once and Future King.” Kilgharrah said. Arthur gaped at it.

“What?” he said. Uther on the other hand looked very pleased.

“You are the Once and Future King. Merlin will be at your side and both of you will create Albion.” Merlin flushed for some reason.

 

“I have a gift for you, Arthur.” Merlin said. His blue eyes danced in excitement though he was still embarrassed. “I hope you like it.” Merlin strode over to the dragon and untied something from the saddle Arthur didn't notice before. He came back with a long thin leather object held in his hands. It was a sword in a sheathe. “I present you with the greatest blade ever forged—Excalibur.” Merlin said. He handed it to Arthur. The prince took it carefully and unsheathed it. He almost couldn't conceal a gasp. Just by looking at it, Arthur could tell this was the finest blade in the land and although he didn't have magic, he could sense it humming with it.

 

Arthur put Excalibur back in the sheathe. He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. “I will treasure this forever.” he said solemnly. “Thank you, Merlin.” The boy smiled.

“You're welcome, Sire.” His eyes darted around then he leaned closer. “Please, use it wisely. The smallest cut from this sword will kill the one receiving it. Its the most powerful blade that will ever exist. The one who wields it will be indestructible in battle. I trust you completely with it.” Merlin said seriously. Arthur suddenly felt more than a man. Merlin gifted him with something fit for a god. And Merlin had entrusted him with it.

 

Arthur knelt down on one knee and took Merlin's pale hand in his own one. He kissed his sharp knuckles chastely. “Thank you again, Emrys.” he said. They held each others gaze.

 

Merlin felt someone tug at his pant leg. Merlin stared down at the scowling face of Mordred. “Emrys....” he said and nodded to Kilgharrah.

“Ah! Yes!” Arthur stood on his feet and watched Merlin rush to Kilgharrah and slowly retrieve something big and round swaddled in a thick blanket. Merlin walked towards the castle where Morgana welcomed him.

“What's that?” she asked. Merlin was in the middle with the Pendragon siblings at his sides. Mordred was studying Morgana with interest and Uther was in the lead.

“This is a dragon egg I retrieved from Tir Mor. When I came here to Camelot, I had just come back from rescuing it.” Arthur was impressed. His little lordling was off doing great things for the magical world. He really had grown up so much, more than physically.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur wanted nothing but to go see Merlin so they could talk and enjoy each others company. However, Uther got to him first. He looked serious. The two of them went to the king's chambers to talk in private.

 

Arthur stood rigidly in the middle of the king's chambers. One day, these chambers would be his and he would share them with his spouse. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to marry just because it was mandatory. He wanted to marry someone he loved. However, that wasn't really a choice for him. He thought of Merlin for a bit before Uther spoke. “There's a reason Merlin is living here with us in Camelot.” Uther said. “He knows. His mother told him, but now its time you know.” the king said. Arthur prepared himself for what was to come, but he couldn't have prepared himself enough for what his father was about to tell him.

 

“You're going to marry Lord Emrys.” Uther announced. Arthur looked at his father as if he had suddenly gone bald. He was speechless. “That's one of the main reasons. The other is something about completing his destiny. I'm not sure what that means but its important to Lady Hunith and Lord Emrys.” Arthur wasn't completely listening to what his father was saying. All he heard was _'Marry Merlin'_ over and over again. “Arthur.” Uther said firmly and clearly. Arthur snapped from his stupor.

“W-what?” he said dumbly.

“You're going to marry Lord Emrys. Our families have been friends for generations. The Drakons are known for their extreme loyalty, wit, magic—and of course, the Dragonlords.”

“The what?” Arthur asked.

“The Dragonlords. You saw how Merlin handled that dragon, didn't you? He can do that because its in his blood. He can command dragons. He will be very profitable and he's the son of dear friends of mine.”

 

It was actually a very good reason to marry Merlin. He felt a little betrayed though. Merlin knew? Who else knew?

 

“I need a moment. Please excuse me, father.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sky outside was beginning to darken. Merlin was preparing Mordred for bed in the physician's spare room. “There.” Merlin said with a little chirp. He raised the covers up to cover Mordred's neck. He stroke the boy's thick hair and smiled warmly. Mordred smiled back shyly. “Now, go to sleep, little wizard.” Merlin said. Mordred's big green eyes shifted to the side. Merlin followed his line of vision. The two magic users stared an enormous light blue egg in the shape of a teardrop, swaddled in a thick blanket. The dragon egg was resting in a corner of the room.

 

Mordred looked back at Merlin meaningfully. “You want to say goodnight to the egg before you go to sleep?” Merlin guessed. Mordred nodded. “All right.” Merlin consented. Mordred jumped from the bed and sat in front of the egg. He put a tiny and careful hand over it and stared at it for a bit then went back to bed. “Good boy. Good night, Mordred.” Mordred furrowed his brows. “You want me to wait for you to sleep?” Merlin asked. Mordred nodded. “Okay.”

 

Merlin sat on the bed and watched the little boy doze off. He was too caught up he didn't hear someone creep up and stand behind him. “He means a lot to you, doesn't he?” said a deep voice. Merlin gave a gasp and whirled around to meet a familiar handsome face.

“You scared me, prat.” Merlin pouted. Arthur smiled. Merlin moved so Arthur could sit next to him. They sat in together in a tense silence. Arthur was openly staring and admiring Merlin's face while Merlin tried not to hyperventilate at how close Arthur was to him.

 

“You knew.” Arthur said. Everything took a more serious tone at the prince's statement. Merlin's face, for once, went serious. Serious looked good on him too, but Arthur found himself missing his smile.

“Yes. I did. I didn't want you to hear it from me. It would have been awkward. Especially after how long its been. I'm not sure that would of been a good greeting.” Merlin said.

“I suppose.” agreed Arthur. The prince spotted the oddly shaped egg in the corner. “Is that the dragon?” Arthur stood up and walked over to it. Merlin smiled proudly.

“Indeed. Its beautiful, isn't it?” he said. Arthur nodded wordlessly, too amazed. He put his hand over it and stroked it lightly. Something inside _stirred_. “It...it moved.” Arthur said quietly. Merlin sat on his haunches next to him. He felt for it and smiled widely when the baby dragon inside moved again.

“That's wonderful.” Merlin said. He wore another illuminating smile, so bright Arthur automatically smiled back without realizing it.

 

Arthur opened his mouth to tell Merlin how lovely his smile was, but Mordred shuffled in his sleep and groaned. Arthur looked back at Merlin. “Lets talk in my chambers. Alone.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _You_ used to be in love with Sir Leon?” Arthur whispered loudly. The two of them were sitting face to face on Arthur's bed. Merlin who was a little tipsy from the mead Arthur had served him and he was had spilled a bit of his secrets.“You were only a child then!” Once again Arthur was envious. He thought _he_ was Merlin's favorite! Leon barely even said anything to Merlin!

 

Merlin hiccuped and nodded happily. “Oh yes, he was my childhood crush!” Merlin whispered back.

“But how? You two barely even met!” Arthur said. Merlin didn't seem to realize how upset the prince was.

“He was so nice to me. And you were a prat! And he was _so_ handsome. He still is.” Merlin hummed.

“And what did you think about me?” Arthur asked. Merlin stared at him with hazy eyes.

“You were a prat, o'course!” Merlin slurred. “But I liked you lots. You...profed—hick—sorry 'bout that—to be a good prat. And I neverrr stopped thinking 'bout you.” Arthur stared at Merlin softly for a long time, taking in his words. He gulped.

“What did you think when you remembered of me?” The tension between them thickened. Merlin blinked slowly.

“If you'd gotten any more hansome-er.” Merlin said. “And what you would think when you saw me again. Those were more like fantasies.” he said casually. Arthur spluttered. _FANTASIES!?_ “Sometimes I even thought about kissing you.”

“You wanted to kiss me?” Arthur asked. He liked where this was going.

“Yeah. A lot of times.”

 

Well, that was good enough for Arthur.

 

The prince grabbed Merlin's face and smashed their lips together. Arthur let out a moan just as Merlin whimpered. Merlin was pliant and let Arthur take lead. When they parted, Merlin gave a little mewl. “God, I can't wait to marry you.” Arthur groaned. Merlin blushed. Arthur gave Merlin another kiss, shorter but just as chaste. “I'm going to take you to your chambers before I debauch you before our wedding night.” Arthur said. Merlin nodded and let himself be carried by the prince.

 

Arthur placed Merlin on his bed. His stomach tightened when he saw how soft and pliant Merlin looked on the bed, as if offering himself to be ravished. Arthur forced his lust down and kissed the boy's head instead then went to back to his chambers and spent most of the night thinking about Merlin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked :)))))))))))))))


End file.
